


Private Room Party

by Writernon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: Dancing is definitely not the only thing that happens at a Masquerade.





	Private Room Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to The Arcana and haven't even done all the routes yet, but I'm having some pleasant thoughts and I thought I would share. 
> 
> Not betaed. Characters may be OOC. Timelines may be mangled. Writing-wise, I have been blocked for a couple years, so this may be continued or might not.
> 
> (Note: MC has a vagina and breasts. Beyond that, I intend not to specify a gender)

I'd lost track of the time, and the day. The memory came to me clear and wordless, solely with slick sounds and gasps and moans. Perhaps there were no words. Perhaps we'd been at it so long the power of speech was beyond us, like wild beasts. The only reason I knew it was during Masquerade was the colourful costumes and masks strewn about the room.

In the memory I am awoken by pleasure. A tongue, a mouth, teeth grazing skin, a hint of pain. I wake slowly with a querying moan and look down into Asra's eyes as he sucks a dark mark over my heart, into my breast, next to at least three others. 

Still half-dazed from sleep and pleasant exhaustion, I bring my hand to his hair and run my fingers through it. His eyes sparkle as he releases the suction with a sound like an opening wine bottle and looks down at his fresh art with a grin. Whining, my fingers tangle in his hair, tugging to move him lower. Meeting my eyes he shifts down, and with a mischievous twinkle, laps once at my nipple.

With just that quick wet touch it feels like he's charged me with his magic. I jolt and gasp. 

A warm weight on my right thigh grumbles and shifts, disturbed by my reaction. Asra chuckles, then opens his mouth to suck at my breast. I breathe out a low moan, my head dropping back. I look down again and see Asra's eyes are half-lidded as he gently works at my breast with his tongue and teeth. His hand drifts down to my thigh, gripping and releasing in a slow massage. How I love this man.

The weight that had been on my right thigh swings up in a rumple of bedclothes to flop onto my chest like a tousled hound. Julian's eyes aren't even open as he kisses me; under my right eye, my neck, my right breast. Then he nuzzles around until, with a pleased hum, he finds my right nipple and sucks, soft at first then sudden and hard. I cry out, inarticulate.

Asra's brow darkens and without releasing my breast from his mouth, he growls at Lucian. Lucian opens an eye and raises the eyebrow above it, rolling my nipple between his teeth.

Unable to speak, I give a soft whine and thread my fingers through their hair, Asra's white with my left, Julian's auburn with my right. Tugging gently, I whisper an admonishing hiss.

Asra glances to meet my eye, then casts a warning gaze at Julian before sighing around my nipple. Julian chuckles into my breast, easing off only a fraction with his teeth. 

As the deep snores across the room slow and cease and the supple surface my head is resting on begins to shift into wakefulness, one memory of articulate thought goes through my head. 

"What happens at Masquerade stays at Masquerade..."

**Author's Note:**

> ...so, more?


End file.
